La feliz, feliz vida de casados ! Shinobu Takatsuki un chico normal!
by Lory Backon
Summary: Como hubiese imaginado su vida Takatsuki Shinubu al lado del viejo? Había sido lo que planeaba ? Miyagi se hubiera esperado todo esto? Esto es lo que paso después de Tres diarios y una mente incierta
1. Un chico comun!

Shinobu takatsuki  
De dónde me había sacado este gesto de horror ? Como había acabado con la cara llena de compota! Carajo!  
\- Shinobu!  
Nada!  
\- Shinobu!  
\- que!  
\- necesitamos más compota por acá! Mishi me l ha puesto de mascarilla!  
\- viejo tonto como puedes dejarte así!  
\- me dejo de ti!  
\- por que me amas!  
\- con más razón a Mishi!  
\- ya voy !  
Habían pasado cuatro años desde que el había decidido que quería tener hijos y yo había aceptado . Lo quería a el a toda costa pero cuando enfoqué la idea más en serio sabía que sería más problemático de lo que me imaginaba , primero había que reconocer casi públicamente que era un homo... Que éramos ! Y yo aún no estaba tan preparado no como el . Había que hacerlo frente a su familia y frente a la mía. Decidimos que primero a te su familia así que el los cito en aquel hotel donde nos habíamos encontrado por primera vez . Yo estaba que me moría de los nervios y la sorpresa cuando entramos fue sólo ver a Risako ahí sentada .  
\- bien! - dijo ella .  
Ya habíamos quedado que con su familia el hablaría , y yo con la mía así que me cruce de brazos y Shinobu hizo su trabajo de una manera ...bueno...ehhh a su estilo muy particular.  
\- donde está mama y papa!  
\- no les avise!  
\- por?  
\- por que seguro se declararían fuera del closet y su salud no lo resistiría así que ...  
Yo la mire con cara de sorpresa ! Que demonios... Como sabía! Mientras ellos entablaban la conversación más inverosímil del mundo.  
\- quiero un hijo !  
\- ya sabía que saldrías con tus tonterías !  
\- lo quiero!  
\- por?  
\- por que es tiempo!  
\- y Yoh? Qué dice?  
\- acepto!  
\- aceptar no es desear tenerlo!  
Queeeee? Cómo podían hablar tan rápido ?! Está situación no tenía lógica .  
\- lo desea !  
\- no lo se!  
\- si lo sabes el me ama!  
\- es muy viejo para ser papa!  
\- lo se!  
\- eso es un problema !  
Aw! Parecía que hablaban como si yo no estuviese aquí o más bien no les importaba mi presencia .  
\- después será más viejo y será más problema!  
\- y los recursos?  
\- ahora ya estamos recuperados y podemos con eso y diez más !  
Queee! Shinobu como puedes decir tanta tontería? Awww quiero morir !  
\- y el tiempo ?  
\- que quieres decir?  
\- los niños necesitan tiempo !  
\- yo me haré cargo!  
\- no piensas regresar a la escuela?  
\- sabes bien que ya me habían echado y además eso no me hace feliz!  
\- te dará depresión post parto!  
Queeee Risako también decía tonterías!  
-no ! Lo que más deseó es un hijo de Miyagi !  
\- y Yoh ... También lo desea?  
Ellos me miraron con esas caras de pocos amigos y al unísono preguntaron !  
\- tu que tienes que decir ?  
\- ahhhh... Bueno ... Yo ...  
\- vez?  
\- Yoh no tiene poder de decisión !  
\- si es un blando.  
\- siempre fue así!  
\- lo se! Lo se aún ahora !  
Que terrible ahora estaba con Risako en hombre y más demandante y peor aún le amaba.  
\- yo... Este bueno estoy de acuerdo con que tengamos un hijo!  
Ella me miro y dijo tranquilamente .  
\- en serio ?  
Asentí.  
\- bien entonces haré lo que pueda para ayudarles , sólo les oído una cosa. Mientras mi padres vivan por favor ... No hagan pública la noticia de sus preferencias -volteó a ver a Shinobu y le dijo-sabes bien que opinan papa y mama respecto a eso!  
Este asintió y ella a completo .  
\- en lo que pueda les ayudare .  
Luego de que acabo la reunión y ella se retiró Shinobu me dijo.  
\- Miyagi , no es necesario que hables con tu madre si no lo deseas . No es importante para mi. Lo importante ahora será nuestra familia.  
Asentí , me quitaba un gran peso de encima , mi madre eran aún más del pensamiento cerrado de antaño así que decidí que igualmente no hablaría con ellos pero lo primordial sería nuestra nueva familia.  
No creo relevante el contar como llego Yamato a nuestra vida ya que el tenía apenas unos meses cuando le adoptamos ! Shinobu se enamoró de el . Un bebe de hermosos cabellos negros azabache y de un pálido preocupante. El dice que sus ojos son iguales a los míos, y no podría negar que son muy parecidos. Risako y su influencia aceleraron el proceso de adopción y una tarde de febrero nos lo llevamos a casa. Tal cual su nombre Yamato era el niño más calmado del mundo . No parecía que hubiese un bebe en la casa , creo Shinobu seguía siendo ellas escandaloso , luego de un año Shinobu apareció con la noticia de que quería experimentar un tratamiento de fecundación en una mujer !  
\- estas loco ! Me gusta que Yamato sea hijo único!  
\- necesita un hermano!  
\- no!  
\- tu necesitaste uno !  
\- tu tuviste una y mira que resulto!  
\- Miyagi!  
\- Shinobu! No pasara.  
Meses después fui arrastrado hasta el consultorio donde sería la visita para elegir a la portadora y como yo me negué a ser el donante ... Shinobu tuvo que poner su parte .  
La verdad yo estaba a gusto , muy a gusto con Yamato , era tranquilo callado respetuoso y sobre todo le gustaba mi compañía y a mi la suya . Nueve meses después llego Mishi, pequeña escandalosa y con todo el te de Shinobu pre cargado . De eso hace más de un año ahora Yamato ya tiene cuatro y Mishi tiene un año y dos meses .  
-papi!  
Y directo a la cara . Otra cucharada de compota .  
\- me rindo ! Shinobu ...  
\- Mishi Miyagi ! Debes comportarte !  
\- no-no!  
\- Mishi !  
\- papa! No mama!  
\- Mishi!  
Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el patio donde Yamato juega tranquilamente . Esos dos son iguales ... Ella es una pequeña castaña clara de ojos grises , es tan idéntica a el. Me encanta que ahora Shinobu no tenga tiempo para deprimirse !


	2. 5 años de vida en familia!

Yoh Miyagi  
\- habla Miyagi Yamato!

\- tía Risako-san que gustó escucharte ... Hai! ... Hai! Te lo comunicó!  
\- papa !... Shinobu!  
\- Yama-chan ya te dije que me digas mama!  
\- nunca! Es usted hombre !  
\- que niño tan fastidioso! Ahora ve y avísale a tu padre que la cena está lista!  
\- Hai! Con su permiso!  
\- mmmh! Que correcto!  
Es el chico más correcto ... Pide permiso hasta para retirarse ... No comprendo a los niños de hoy!  
\- bueno? Habla Shinobu!  
Risako habla diario para preguntar por la nueva bebe. Ahora era el turno de Miyagi de aportar su semilla y aunque tuve que convencerlo a la maña( chantajes , llanto y gritos) decidió aceptar inseminar a una mujer con la condición de que sería el último o se haría una vasectomía . De ahí nació Risako , una bebe hermosa igualita a Miyagi . Parecía hermana natural de Yamato aunque es bastante dormilona ... Igual a Miyagi , había nacido un poco prematura así que requería algunos cuidados especiales y Risako se había vuelto una tía espectacular y preocupada. Con el que se llevaba de maravilla era con Yamato , y a la que definitivamente apenas toleraba era a Mishi ! Y legalmente Mishi era incluso más parte de su familia ya que ella llevaba mi apellido . No se por que cuando la registramos quedo así... Ah en realidad así lo se . Discutíamos sobre que el no quería que Mishi se llame así ya que sonaba algo confuso para el y yo había compuesto una combinación de nuestros nombres y en la confusión el juez la registro como Mishi takatsuki ! El nombre original era Shimi Miyagi ! No había vuelta atrás el recomponer todo era más tardado ! Así que en teoría no era su hermana pero si nuestra hija , que relajo pero nadie tenía problemas así que así se quedo!  
\- mama! Dile a Yamato que debe llevarme !  
\- a donde?  
\- a donde le prohibiste que la llevara !  
\- al campamento!  
\- no sucederá Mishi!  
\- por?  
\- por que hace un año le prendiste fuego a medio campamento!  
\- no fue intencional!  
\- por esos actos terroristas la gente se aleja de ti!  
\- mama! Yamato me dijo terrorista!  
\- boom! - dijo Miyagi en la puerta- punto para yama-chan!  
\- mama! Papa le dio la razón!  
\- Miyagi Yoh! Miyagi Yamato! Basta que quieren volverme loco?  
\- no me atrevería a que eso sucediese papa ! Aquí con Mishi-chan ya tenemos suficiente !- dijo yama-chan y el y Miyagi rieron discretamente .  
Yama-chan tiene ahora nueve y es alto y muy guapo ! Sus ojos son de un oscuro sorprendente , su cuerpo es tan atlético , un hijo más hermoso no pudimos elegir . Es muy popular en su instituto pero tiene un carácter muy serio y todo el tiempo se la pasa leyendo , o platicando con Risako . Definitivamente es una combinación de Miyagi y Risako !  
-papi -dice Mishi mientras corre a los brazos de Miyagi -dile a mama que me deje ir! Por favor !  
Este tonto de Miyagi , completamente manipulable me mira y le respondo enojado!  
\- de ninguna manera ! Además su grupo tiene otra actividad !  
\- mama es mala ! Papi !  
\- no pienses que haciéndole esos pucheros a tu papa lograras tu objetivo Mishi takatsuki!  
Mishi tiene siete años pero ya quemo un árbol de Navidad un campamento y exploto una Paloma de pólvora en la casa ! Definitivamente como Miyagi la llama , es una terrorista ... No se donde lo saco pero está muy bueno ese sobrenombre!  
La pequeña Risako Miyagi apenas tiene un mes y es la que menos problemas me ha causado . No me quejó de Yamato pero ... Dios es Risako y Miyagi y esos son de alguna forma personas poco compatibles conmigo! Ahora han nombrado a Miyagi jefe de la academia y eso se tradujo en mejores ingresos para nosotros ! Ya no vivimos en un pequeño apartamento ahora nos ubicamos en una casa más grande con cinco recamaras y tres baños !tenemos un jardín bastante grande y desde que llegaron los chicos no me he vuelto a sentir triste ... Simplemente no tengo ni tiempo no cabeza para nada aunque aún tomó medicamento y tengo terapias cada seis meses.  
En cuanto a Miyagi no me parece que la pase mal . Creo es el que mejor la pasa...( por que el no hace nada! )  
Aún así lo que siento por el no se ha disuelto en lo más mínimo ... Le amo tanto!  
\- Miyagi te matare si metes un dedo al curry ! Fuera de la cocina !


	3. 5 años mas de feliz vida familiar!

Risako takatsuki  
\- tía Risako bienvenida!  
Un caballero de enorme estatura ,cabello negro muy oscuro al igual que sus enormes ojos , y piel pálida me saludo cortésmente .  
\- yama-chan estas adorable !  
\- por favor deme su equipaje yo me encargare !  
\- yama-chan gracias!  
\- y tus padres?  
\- discutiendo en el despacho de papa!  
\- bien!  
Un demonio enfurruñado adolescente me miraba desde la puerta del despacho .  
\- tía Risako!  
\- Mishi-chan!  
\- que bueno que viniste ! Mi papa es un necio! Osh! Tus eres la única autorizada a entrar!  
\- entonces lo haré!  
Está se aparto, Mishi -chan era Shinobu vuelta niña . Era su mismo cabello sus mismos ojos y si cuerpo delgado y frágil ! Me sorprendía demasiado , parecía que veía a Shinobu de doce años .  
Cuando abrí la puerta , encontré esa escena que había evitado desde que me había percatado de que Shinobu y me ex marido ahora estaban juntos .  
\- Risako!  
\- Yoh ... Puedes subirle el pantalón a mi hermano para que puedan recibir a una vista como es correcto !  
\- aguafiestas ! -protesto Shinobu , mientras Miyagi le su la el pantalón.  
\- Risako ! Que gustó que estés aquí !  
\- ahora por que discutían !  
\- Miyagi es un viejo tonto !  
\- eso no es nada nuevo Shinobu!  
\- que? Aw por que hablan como si yo no estuviera aquí?  
\- por que no estas! -dijimos al unísono .  
\- aw! - Miyagi suspiro y salió del despacho.  
\- Miyagi vuelve aquí mismo! Termina lo que comenzaste !  
\- no puedo con público y bien lo sabes ! Nos vemos luego ... Te amo!  
\- Risako...  
\- no me culpes a mi , Mishi me dijo que podía pasar! Ahora cuéntame ...  
\- Miyagi no quiere ir por que le preocupa Risako-chan!  
\- eso es comprensible !  
\- pero ya habíamos planeado este viaje!  
\- pero es su padre y se preocupa ! Además Risako -chan siempre ha tenido una salud muy frágil.  
\- no es que a mi no me preocupe pero ... Lo había deseado tanto .  
\- está bien haremos un trato yo hablare con Yoh y le convenceré de que todo estará bien ! A cambio tu... Será una persona decente el tiempo en que yo este aquí.  
Risako -chan se había convertido en una niña hermosa de seis años pero debido a que había sido prematura su salud era una cosa bastante inestable , tiene un carácter muy dulce aunque muy parecido al de Miyagi . Es callada y reservada pero si la provocas puede ser letal. Había logrado convencer a Miyagi de que no se preocupara , yo cuidaría bien a los chicos así que estos partieron en un crecieron por su aniversario a Europa !  
Estaría dos semanas con los chicos ... Moriría!  
\- tía Risako ! Risa-chan es grosera conmigo!  
\- que sucede Mishi-chan?  
\- me dijo cosas feas ... Verás risa-chan !  
La pequeña Risako apareció en la puerta de la cocina y sonreía.  
\- Mishi-chan no dije nada que no fuera cierto!  
\- que dijiste risa-chan? - le cuestione .  
\- que por eso nadie la aguantaba por su carácter tsundere!  
Eso me motivo a echar a reír pero guarde la compostura , en la puerta apareció un joven galante .  
\- dejen en paz a la tía Risako. Ella es muy amable al cuidarnos en la ausencia de nuestros padres así que sean consideradas.  
\- osh ! Eres un ... Yama-chan ! Nadie te aguanta !  
\- yo si ! - dijo risa-chan con la manita levantada . Este la tomó en brazos y le dijo:  
\- mira risa-chan tengo un nuevo libro de poesía , quieres que te lea algunos sonetos!  
Está asintió y desaparecieron . Que lío ! Tenían caracteres tan diferentes ... Amaba a todos mis sobrinos desde la muy parecida a Miyagi Risako , pasando por la mini Shinobu , Mishi, hasta Yamato el cual era una mezcla de la paciencia universal de Miyagi y todo mi demás carácter . Pero debía reconocer que el era mi preferido definitivamente . Mi padre había muerto hace unos años y había heredado a mi la empresa y a Shinobu bastante dinero y la casa . El jamás se enteró de las preferencias sexuales de Shinobu , en cambio mi madre le había sobrevivido contra todo pronóstico y ella y yo vivíamos juntas en paz de nuevo . Ella había enterado se de todo y lo había tomado bastante bien . Amaba a sus nietos sin distinción y más Mishi-chan! Era su favorita .  
Ya era demasiado grande para cuidarlos pero ellos la iban a visitar cada semana .  
Para cuando regresaron Yoh y Shinobu , la casa era un país devastado por la guerra . Mishi se había marchado a casa de la abuela " por que el mundo estaba en su contra" y risa-chan y Yamato eran los mismo . Siempre ocupados cada quién.  
La que ahora necesitaba unas vacaciones de todos era yo!  
\- tía Risako! Esta usted bien?  
\- ah yama -chan! Si jajajaj  
\- tía Risako ... Quiero expresarle mi agradecimiento por soportar y cuidar tan bien de nosotros !  
\- ah? Ajajaja no es nada!  
Este hizo una reverencia y dijo:  
\- muchas gracias !  
Este niño... Me enamoraba! Definitivamente se notaba que yama-chan era un extraterrestre . Si no hubiese sido mi sobrino ... Ah !


	4. 5años mas de feliz feliz vida familiar!

Miyagi Yamato! Edad :19 años  
Ocupación. : estudiante de licenciatura en economía universidad T  
Estado actual: comprometido con Asahina Kaoru.

\- Kaoru-chan! Que bueno que viniste !  
\- buenas tardes takatsuki-san.  
\- dime mama!  
\- es usted un varón eso es imposible!  
\- ah ! Eres igual a yama-chan!  
Takatsuki Shinobu mi padre adoptivo ... Tendencias ? Gay, terrorista , excesivamente sentimental , berrinchudo y bueno... Todas las tendencias no deseables . Ocupación ? Ninguna ... Amo de casa?  
\- yama-chan! Kaoru-chan ! Bienvenidos ... Vamos mocoso deja de hacer pucheros .  
-Miyagi -san es un placer !  
\- Kaoru -chan jajaj tu siempre tan sería !  
Miyagi Yoh ! Mi otro padre adoptivo . Tendencias ... Tranquilo de carácter estable excepto si lo haces enojar . Gay , poco serio y tiene esa mañita de llamarle mocoso a mi papa Shinobu lo cual es absurdo cuando se tiene cuarenta y tantos ... Amante de la literatura y decano de la universidad M .  
\- mamaaaaaaa!  
Entra una rubia demoniaca con ese gesto ... Una terrorista !seguida por una morena hermosa de cabello azabache .  
\- que pasa Shimi-chan?  
\- nada ! Nada sólo es que Shimi -chan siempre desea comportarse como una niña pequeña .  
Shimi takatsuki , mi hermana ... Edad ? 17 odiosos años aún no se decide que carrera elegirá pero todos creemos que será passticiere ya que la cocina no es su fuerte y aún así no cede de esa idea . Tendencias? Leyeron las de mi papa Shinobu? Bueno las mismas , incluso las preferencias sexuales . Tiene la mala costumbre de acosar su líder de club la señorita Usami Zen . No para de confesarle su amor . Terrorista!  
Miyagi Risako. Edad? 11 años . Pasatiempos ? Leer ... Leer y leer . Tendencias ? Leer ! Escribir artículos para el club literario de su instituto y cuentos cortos . Darle la contra a todo lo que sea Rubio y se apellidé takatsuki . A veces tiene una mente muy analítica , romper el corazón de papa al elegir a otro poeta que no era Bashou . Sacar buenas notas . Y sentimentalmente ser acosada por los muchachos de su escuela pero no estar interesado en nadie . O como ella decía " las relaciones si vuelven personales se vuelven un problema ... Mejor me evito problemas" . Ocupación ? Estudiante !  
Había venido a pasar el fin de semana en casa , ya que la Navidad estaba próxima y la pasaríamos con la familia de Kaoru-chan , por alguna razón ella tenía unos padres similares a los míos . Aunque mi papa Shinobu no dudo en lagrimear cuando lo supo y tuve que prometerle que al año nuevo sería en su casa . De alguna extraña manera había logrado amarlos más de lo que yo mismo pensaba . Cuando me entré de que era adoptado y por supuesto mi papa Shinobu armo todo un teatro me preguntaba por que alguien hubiese querido abandonarme? Mi padre Miyagi fue de más ayuda que las lágrimas y lloriqueos de mi papa Shinobu! El me dijo que cosas malas siempre suceden pero que debemos ser valientes y no mirar jamás atrás ! A veces se requiere más valor para dejar ir que para seguir ahí eran sus palabras .aun en ese momento aunque trataba de ser claro estaba enojado aunque nunca lo exteriorice demasiado luego me puse a observar mi situación mi familia era bastante rara . Dos hombres de padres ? Bueno mi padre Miyagi era el más normal por que mi padre Shinobu ... Caray esa mania de que le dijera mama ? Bueno es que nada más no me pasa aún ahora! Luego comprendí que aunque mi familia era tan extraña te la un aspecto aún más extraño ... Funcionaba a la perfección ! Muchas otras familias eran normales pero tan disfuncionales y la mía era una orquesta bien arreglada y en completa armonía . Entonces me sentí feliz de que Shinobu-san y Miyagi-san me hubiesen elegido a mi! No quería otra familia ! Quería la mía! La misma Kaoru -chan había pasado lo mismo y ahora el destino gracias a sus padres adoptivos y los míos nos había reunido.  
\- yama-chan puedes ayudarme con esto !  
\- Hai!  
\- aw cuando sea año nuevo te voy a cocinar lo que más te gusta.  
\- que bien mama tu sopa de repollo y calabaza es mi preferida !  
\- awwww me dijiste mama?  
\- no ! -sonrió... De vez en cuando mi papa Shinobu se merece esas dichas- eso es imposible papa.  
Este se pone a llorar y desde el marco de la puerta mi padre Miyagi me sonríe . Sabe lo que puedo y le devuelvo esa sonrisa . Definitivamente los amo y no cambiaría mi extraña familia por nada!  
\- hay que apurarnos ... Risako viene para acá!  
\- que bien la tía Risako!


	5. 5 años de feliz vida familiar mas y mas!

Mi nombre es Takatsuki Mishi , tengo dos hermanos y mis padres ambos son hombres ! Me tuvieron por inseminación . Mi profesión es chef passticiere de alta gastronomía ... Me costo mucho trabajo pero lo logre . Actualmente vivo en un departamento en Tokio que la tía Risako me obsequio. Mi hermano mayor se llama Yamato Miyagi y es economista actualmente tiene 24 años y vive en Okinawa , está casado con Asahina Kaoru . Mi hermana menor se llama Risako Miyagi tiene 16 años y estudia la preparatoria , su meta es ser escritora y en sus planes está estudiar literatura japonesa y redacción de textos !  
Mis padres? Shinobu takatsuki ... Amo de casa ... Ehhh bien pues nunca ejerció su carrera ... Edad 49 ... Sufre de depresión crónica . Miyagi Yoh decano de la universidad M muchos años profesor de literatura con un currículum muy amplio ... Admirador de Bashou ! Se niega a jubilarse ... Edad? 66 pero parece de 56 ! Ex fumador ! Actualmente tiene una cardiopatía .  
\- papi como te sientes?  
\- Mishi-chan! Estoy bien ... No se por que todos se lo toman como si estuviera muriendo!  
\- por que tu te lo tomas tan a la ligera!  
\- Mishi-chan!- escucho la voz de mama.  
\- mama!  
\- oh Mishi-chan ! Que gustó verte ! Estaba pensando que ya nos habían olvidado!  
\- pero mama ! Hablamos diario y...  
\- Mishi- chan...- mi mama se ha tirado en llanto, volteó a ver a mi papa y el me da la señal.  
-ya mama que se te quema el guiso.  
\- aw! El guiso ! Válgame !  
\- gracias papi! Y a propósito donde está esa pequeña nazi?  
\- Mishi-chan no te refieras así a risa-chan!  
\- papa esa pequeña es más inteligente de lo que crees!  
\- eso lo se !  
\- seguro lo dices por que te encanta que sea igualita a ti!  
\- jajahA no ! Lo siento Mishi -chan pero te equivocas ! A mi me gusta todo lo Rubio y de apellido Takatsuki !  
Me sonroje ... Papa siempre supo como en contentarme fácilmente .  
\- Miyagi ... Ayúdame el guiso se prendió en llamas!  
Este sé para y vamos a la cocina directo a ayudar a mama... Son una pareja muy linda ! Nunca me ha preocupado que mis padres sean homosexuales , yo igual lo soy pero no por verlos a ellos ... En si nunca me había fijado en mis preferencias hasta ese día que la vi ... Usami Zen ... Una belleza de cabello plateado alta y esbelta , delicada en cada movimiento. Reservada ... Elegante... Hermosa! Creí que sentía una especie de admiración hasta que un día en los vestido res de chicas ... Dios ! Su esbelta figura era más que maravillosa .. Me le quede mirando y ella se dio cuenta !  
\- que miras?  
-lo siento ! No quise... Lo siento !  
\- responde!  
\- nada!  
\- responde takatsuki !  
\- ah? Como sabes mi nombre !  
\- responde !  
\- ah bueno es que ese conjunto es muy bonito y...  
\- todo este lío por el conjunto? Si tanto lo deseas te lo regalo...  
Ella estaba a punto de quitarse el sostén cuando...  
\- basta! No ! No lo hagas!  
\- por ? Dices que te gustó el conjunto!  
\- no! Bueno...si pero no era eso ...  
\- entonces!  
\- bueno... Es que creo que me gustas!  
\- ah? En serio?  
\- Hai!  
Trate de ocultar el rostro pero ella lo tomó con esos largos y delicados dedos blancos y dijo.  
\- bien! Si tanto te gustó...- me beso de tal manera que su lengua inspecciono cada detalle de mi boca. De ahí en adelante había estado prendada de ella. La perseguía toda la secundaria y preparatoria , lamentablemente ella paso de mi compañía!  
Ahora que estoy más grande comprendo las diferencias que unen a mis padres , aunque mi papa es un hombre 17 años mayor que mi mama y son universos diferentes no se trata de que nos hace falta o que nos sobre , sino más bien de lo que tenemos y como lo demostramos .  
Ahora soy la chef passticiere principal de una de las mejores pastelerías de Tokio y también coordino eventos para uno de los lugares más exitosos , el dueño es un amigo de mi padre al que mi mama no tolera por alguna razón, el café - restaurante -librería y biblioteca Sakura . Ese lugar ha crecido un montón con los años . Y bueno tendría que confesar que la hija de los dueños es una belleza ... Aw es una niña muy bonita! Que lástima que es menor que yo... En fin , supongo que no siempre se gana no?  
\- Mishi-chan ?  
\- dime mama?  
\- te veo distraída...  
\- ah bueno ...  
\- nos digas ! Es un muchacho! Es guapo?  
\- mama!  
\- bueno es eso?  
\- ah-suspiro , esa mama es una adivino que miedo!- si!  
\- entonces estas con la persona indicada! Yo tuve al hombre que quise !  
-mama tu casi amordazaste a papa!  
\- awww eso no es cierto! Quién te dijo esa mentira? Tu papa? Miyagi me las pagaras!  
\- no ! No!  
-bueno el caso es ... Mishi-chan , si en verdad lo deseas persiste! Inténtalo! Da lo mejor de ti! Y si ganas serás bendecida y si no ganas ... Serás bendecida por que diste tu mejor pelea !  
\- mama!  
\- ánimo! Además siempre quedan...  
\- las cuerdas de atar y las mordazas! -a completo.


	6. Autentico amor!

Señorita Yoh el coche la espera.  
\- gracias!  
Abordó el vehículo. Y este se dirige a la mansión . Cuando llegamos me parece que todo está igual a como cuando yo vivía aquí.  
\- risa-chan?  
\- mama?  
\- risa-chan que alegría!  
\- mama, como estas?  
\- bien ! Bien!  
\- te veo más delgada ... Has estado comiendo bien?  
\- si! Pero ya sabes estos corajes que hago con ese viejo!  
\- donde esta papa?  
\- en el jardín ! Tomando aire fresco.  
\- como sigue?  
\- pues ... -su rostro se descompuso - supongo si aún tiene energía para pelear conmigo pues entonces está bien!  
\- iré a saludarlo !  
\- si! Si! Ve le dará mucho gustó verte!  
Me dirijo a la cocina y salgo por un ventanal enorme ... El jardín es en forma circular tiene res fuentes en la completa disposición del Zen y tiene todo tipo de plantas tropicales . Mi mama se esforzó mucho en dejarlo hermoso, siempre cuido todos los detalles , cuenta la leyenda que cuando era joven y guapo no sabía cocinar más que repollo quemado y ahora es todo un amo de casa. En una silla reclinada hacia atrás veo a mi papa . Un hombre de un porte hermoso . Sus cabellos negros han sido reemplazados por unos de un color blanco pero sus ojos siguen del mismo tono obscuro.  
\- si te ve mama ese cigarro te va a costar!  
\- risa-chan! Hija! Que gustó!  
\- papi! - le doy un beso en la frente .  
\- que haces por aquí?  
\- vine a preparar todo antes de mañana!  
\- mañana?  
\- Noé digas que no lo recuerdas?  
\- mmmmh! Ah ya ! Pero Risa-chan no es necesario que ...  
\- papi! Me preocupan mucho que ahora estén solos en esta enorme mansión!  
\- no estamos...  
-ya viste a mama?  
El me miro y luego asintió.  
\- por ahora quiero que estén conmigo!  
\- risa-chan pero tu de es hacer tu vida !  
\- papi !  
\- tu y tus hermanos se la pasan muy preocupados , la solución sería ...  
\- no hables de un asilo...- tapo ligeramente su boca . - papi ... No te preocupes por esas nimiedades ! Ahora es nuestro turno de cuidarlos a ustedes! Además mama ya está más que lista! Y a todo esto por que estas fumando?  
\- es uno de esos malditos cigarros electrónicos ! Estas cosas son una porquería !  
\- papi! Yoe refería al que está atrás de la planta !  
\- ah!-su rostro reflejo una preocupación autentica- papi por favor atiende las instrucciones del doctor!  
\- risa-chan... Yo!  
Lo acerque a mi pecho y acaricie sus cabellos .  
\- descuida no diré nada !  
\- gracias!  
\- sólo por favor se cuidadoso!  
\- Hai! ... Oye leí tu libro!  
\- en serio? Vaya papi que te pareció, supongo no es el mejor de todos .  
\- me pareció bastante bueno aunque sabes que mi preferido es el de flores de Shin.  
\- jajajaja bien entonces ya que estemos instalados de es darme tu crítica profesional prometido?  
-prometido!  
Mis padres... Que podía decir de ellos , una pareja bastante peculiar ambos hombres ... Pero habría que ir por partes . Mi papa ... 17 años mayor que mi mama , primer esposo de mi difunta tía Risako. Luego mi mama en un acto románticamente terrorista lo atrapo . Lo atrapo para siempre , mi papa es un hombre de dualidades sencillo pero complicado paciente pero desesperado tranquilo pero inquieto . Toda su vida fue profesor de literatura de la universidad donde yo estudie ... Mi mama , la chispa de la vida de mi padre. Joven , rico, apuesto, enamorado de un hombre mayor . Cuando lo conoció no sabía hacer nada , ya lo había dicho sólo sabía hacer repollo quemado a lo que el llama a frito . Sufre de depresión crónica , tuvo un intento de suicidio y mi padre tan listo supo la mejor manera de amarrarlo a la vida , le dio hijos . Desde que recuerdo mama se esforzaba en todas las tareas de la casa y aunque no le salían o te taba hasta que lo conseguía . Siempre decía que el no tenía un trabajo de tanta importancia con papa por que nunca le interesó nada , en la escuela sacaba buenas notas sin siquiera proponérselo y por eso de joven no te la intereses más que conquistar a papa. Yo siempre he creído que mi madre ... Padre ... Es algo excepcional . Logro todo lo que quiso en la vida . Quería a mi papa lo tuvo ! Quería ser bueno cocinando y ahora su toque es particularmente delicioso! Quería ser buen esposo! Lo logro! Quería ser buena madre! Caray lo hizo y con honores! No es que mi papa me parezca menos , pero las cosas sencillas que hace mama a diario desde que nací... Ahora me maravillan!  
La tía Risako -san murió hace un par de años. Tenía cáncer , avanzado y mí mama la cuido de tal forma que se fue con una sonrisa en la boca ... Si.. Mi mama puede hacer maravillas ... Mi hermano mayor Yamato se casó con Kaoru-san y viven en Hokkaido , ahora tiene un hermoso bebe ... Es curioso ya que el quería que mis papas fueran una temporada a su casa para cuidar de ellos pero creo que la madre de Kaoru-san se enfermó y tuvieron que estar un tiempo cuidándola. Luego está mi adorada Mishi -chan ! También quería que mis padres se quedarán con ella , ahora que tiene su programa de cocina le está yendo de maravilla , pero sus llamados al estudio y las largas horas de grabación no le permitirían darle la atención que mis padres requieren y como es su costumbre hizo un berrinche , estuvo a punto de renunciar ... Mishi chan es muy linda ... Pero es toda una terrorista . En cambio yo? ... Que hice yo? Pues si tuviera que hablar en si de mis logros ... Para vanagloriarme a mi nada ! Pero para alabar a mis padres demasiado! Me gradúe de la universidad M con honores . Mi tesis es ahora una referencia de consulta en la misma . Eso fue gracias al apoyo de mi papa que me motivo a hacer una tesis de una dificultad asombrosa. Conseguí trabajo en un periódico de Japón como columnista en los cuentos cortos y gustó tanto que decidí incursionar en la escritura . Mi primer libro era sólo una recopilación de cuentos que ya había escrito . Kaoru-chan me ayudo mucho en eso llevando mis escritos a su mama y este de inmediato me acepto en su editorial una de las mejores , marukawa! Mi segundo libro titulado flores de Shin , es sobre un hombre que se renta en un prostíbulo y se enamora de otro hombre . Mi papa lo adoro . Mi tercer libro fue océanos , un libro más familiar que me dio un best seller su en Japón muchos premios más . El último libro lo titule sólo por un minuto ... Y es referido a alguien muy querido para mi . Mi querido Saga y mi a a Sakura ! Ahora ellos vendrían a mi casa ... Había decidido traerlos debido a que cuando papa sufrió un ataque cardíaco mi mama se había puesto histérica , definitivamente ellos ya no podían vivir en semejante mansión . Aunque la servidumbre estuviera , más por que mama es muy sentimental. Ahora que había vuelto a Japón yo cuidaría de ella y además tenía un quinto libro que sacar así que tenía un plazo de dos años y medio para a completarlo!  
Una vez instalados en mi casa mis padres se vieron más relajados o contentos . Mi mama igual hacia muchas cosas y mi papa leía el periódico en la terraza mientras se quejaba de esos cigarros electrónicos .  
La Navidad de ese año aún no había conseguido inspiración para mi quinto libro y decidimos ir a casa de Yamato a pasarla con su familia . Mi mama estaba muy emocionada pero papa se veía cansado.  
Una vez de regreso en casa enfermo de pulmonía . 72 años ... 72 largos años . Mama y yo le cuidamos y en la primavera mejoro bastante . Mama se miraba más decaído y delgado. Aunque le lleve al médico parecía no tener nada. La sigue te Navidad quedamos en ir a la casa de Mishi pero papa ya no podía caminar . Sus piernas ya no cooperaban y estaba de mal humor por ello . Así que Mishi decidió venir y también Yamato y su familia . Aún no tenía un tema para mi libro. Una de las mejores Navidades , aunque en específico recuerdo un momento que los tres pudimos observar bien . Mi mama se sentó en las piernas de mi papa y le beso.  
\- mocoso ! Pesas!  
\- cállate viejo!  
\- mocoso... Te amo!  
\- yo también a ti!  
Autentico amor! En febrero del siguiente año nos enteramos de una noticia devastadora ... La mama de Kaoru-chan había fallecido ... Murió en su casa mientras dormía... Ella tuvo que regresar al lado de su padre y Yamato se quedo unos meses con nosotros y su pequeño Shinobu . Eso me dio otro año de plazo , ahora su hermano de Kaoru-chan había tomado las riendas de marukawa y ella era su asistente aunque todo el mundo sabíamos que la empresa funcionaba por ella . Para el verano Yamato se había marchado y a finales de este para sufrió un accidente cerebro vascular . Mama estaba inconsolable . Apenas si se movía , balbuceaba y era completamente dependiente ahora , no mejoraría , no había un pronóstico optimista .Contrate una enfermera y la mejor asistencia y equipo , mama? Mama perdía peso cada día y no se separa a de su lado , el lo atendía al cien , lo bañaba , lo cambiaba , le daba de comer .Una tarde de otoño ella me revelo toda la historia ... El estaba trepado a su lado acariciando la mano de papa y me contó con detalle mínimo toda la historia ... Como lo conoció , como huyo a Australia de decepción , como le confesó su amor , como lo convenció de darle una oportunidad , como se fueron a vivir juntos , como se había sentido triste ... Un mes cada tarde mientras mama daba masaje al cuerpo de papa me contaba ... Al principio me pareció algo chusco después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta ...  
Por noviembre papa sufrió un segundo episodio y su veré el sufrió un daño terrible , ahora era como un bebe ... En la Navidad todos nos reunimos y decidimos pasarla lo mejor que pudimos , aunque a mama se le notaba demasiado el dolor. Mi padre murió en mayo del o siguiente , mi mama había sido un sentimental toda su vida pero en el funeral no lloró nada . Pensé que era por que estaba en shock y el respondió.  
\- no te preocupes risa-chan no estoy en shock ni nada. , sólo que se que no tarda ese viejo de Miyagi en venir por mi. - su semblante era tan hermoso ...  
Dicho y hecho dos meses mas tarde y sin ninguna explicación , a los 58 años murió Shinobu takatsuki mi mama... Al despertarme y cuando fui a darle los buenos días lo encontré si. Vida y con una sonrisa que llore de felicidad y no de dolor . Miyagi no podía vivir si. Ese mocoso incluso en la otra vida y el mocoso le seguiría como el terrorista acechador que era . Un año después y contra todo pronóstico mi quinto libro llamado J Terrorist se había volado todos los premios de Japón y del mundo. Era la historia de mis padres plasmada y hasta a la pantalla llego. Luego el padre de Kaoru-chan me llamo . Era un señor ya grande y me pidió lo mismo pero me dijo que el título lo publicara bajo un mismo tema que el anterior. Este fue mi segundo libro llamado J Mistake que gano de nuevo todos los galardones y ahora no solo al cine sino además a una novela grafica ,ahora Saga me ha pedido lo mismo ... Los fans de estas sagas aparecieron por todo el mundo ... Quién diría que tres pequeñas historias podrían ser tan románticas , historias como las que vivimos a diario! Con nuestros hermanos , con nuestros padres , con nuestros amigos , todas esas historias llenas de romance y fantasía que no vemos ... Mis padres no eran perfectos pero si algo supieron fue encontrar esos pequeños detalles de aventura , romance y esperanza en sus vidas.  
Dicen que lo más divertido de leer la guerra y La Paz es la guerra así como lo más divertido de la divina comedia es el infierno y se que donde quiera que mis padres estén ... Se que se están peleando y pasándola de maravilla!  
\- señorita Yoh ... El joven la aguarda .  
\- gracias ! En un momento voy...  
Bien ... Comienza mi historia!


	7. Epilogo de amor!

Takatsuki Shinobu  
Edad 17 años  
Me lleva ! Bueno supongo no lo había pensado bien , le amo pero ... Es un anciano! Bien ya lo echo, echo está! Además no es como que nos vayamos a casar mañana!  
Miyagi Yoh.  
Edad 75  
Después de todo no estuvo tan mal este viaje a su lado lo único que me duele es tener que dejarle sólo. Que va a hacer mi Shinobu-chan si no estoy yo para escuchar sus reclamos! Shinobu ... Eres la mejor cosa de haber vivido  
Shinobu Takatsuki  
Edad 27  
Miyagi ... Estoy tan feliz de amarte pero ... Estoy tan triste ... Que será lo que nos deparé el destino . Hubiese querido vivir una vida a tu lado!  
Miyagi Yoh  
Edad 65  
Ese mocoso y sus cigarros electrónicos ... Al rato a ver que se va a inventar para fastidiarme .. Ay Shinobu nada más no eres feliz si no estas dando guerra y no los soy si no andas por aquí molestando!  
Shinobu takatsuki  
Edad 37  
Miyagi ... Claro se va al trabajo y nunca me ayuda ! Acaso cree que algún día por arte de magia la cocina se me va a dar ? Pero verá cuando sea más anciano me desquitare a ver que me invento ! Aunque ... Miyagi ha hecho posibles todos mis sueños ... No se sí sea demasiado prematuro decirlo pero soy tan feliz!  
Miyagi Yoh  
Edad 55  
Que terrible ... Tener que reconocer que Shinobu hizo perfecta mi vida! Que si idea de los chicos fue la mejor ! Nunca me he sentido mejor ... Mocoso! Ah! No entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy!  
Edad 45  
Hijos? Pero ... Si ni siquiera se puede cuidar el mismo! Ah! Sólo quiero que este tranquilo y a mi lado ... Si eso te mantiene vivo ... Ya que!  
Shinobu Takatsuki  
Edad 47 años  
Dios ! Miyagi ... Tengo miedo de que me dejes ... Nunca había pensado en la diferencia de edad tanto como ahora ... Miyagi ...  
\- Miyagi! Prométeme una cosa !  
\- dime!  
\- que si te vas me llevarás contigo!  
\- jajahA no me mates antes de tiempo mocoso!  
\- Miyagi es en serio!  
\- jajaj está bien Shinobu jajaja como para que querría yo estar en el más allá en una existencia en paz sin ti para torturarme .  
\- Miyagi! Que grosero!

Miyagi Yoh  
Edad: 35  
Este crió está loco de atar ! Yo no le hago a esa onda hippie gay! Que le sucede! Vamos a ponerlo en su lugar se llevara la lección de su vida!  
Edad 25  
Para que engañarme o engañarnos las cosas con Risako no funciona ni funcionaran. La única persona es y será ... Sensei!  
Shinobu takatsuki  
Edad 58  
Miyagi ven por mi!  
Miyagi ! Viejo! Me lo prometiste !  
Te juro que si no me cumples...  
\- que mocoso este...  
\- Miyagi!  
\- no crees que los chicos estarán muy tristes ?  
\- no, además crees que no se que seguro andas tras de sensei! Si te dejo sólo dos meses y eres de lo peor!  
\- que terrible! Mejor le haces compañía a los chicos otros meses no?  
\- Miyagi!  
\- jajahA no es cierto ya me hace falta un mocoso molesto!  
\- en serio?  
\- Hai!  
Su mano y la mía sé unen , es la medida perfecta .  
\- te amo mocoso escándaloso y chillón!  
\- te amo anciano ... Miyagi!  
Mientras nos alejamos caminando despacio le platico las últimas novedades ... Ahora tenemos todo el infinito para nosotros ...  
Miyagi Yoh  
Edad 17  
Me gusta Risako pero nunca será sensei ... Aunque definitivamente es muy hermosa ... Pero... No se ... Siento le falta algo ... Quizás si fuera rubia...!


End file.
